Alignment
by BirdG
Summary: Sometimes it's not about love or desire but timing.


Written for the smrw_ficacfest livejournal. Thanks to my betas and the mods for running the fest.

* * *

i.  
No one had ever told Rose about sex.

She'd had the talk, of course. At five years old, after asking how the baby in Aunt Angelina's belly had got there, her parents sat her down for the talk. She still remembered how red her dad's ears were while her mum explained all the mechanical aspects. Rose had absorbed the information with a matter-of-fact nod and wondered why adults would do such an odd thing.

As she grew older, her cousins had whispered to her about how boys would ask for it, beg for it, and pretty much expect it after a certain point. When it did happen it would hurt horribly but at least it would be over quickly. Rose had been more confused than ever on why anyone would bother.

Rose smiled up at Scorpius as he walked towards her, taking his hand in hers and kissing his knuckles. Now she knew all the things she'd never been told. She felt as if a whole new world had been opened up for her and everything seemed so much brighter than it had before.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. For a second Rose was tempted to tell him they could postpone the meeting and send Hugo ahead while they found some quite part of the castle.

Instead she pulled away. "We have to go."

His smile dropped and her fingers reflexively tightened around his hand. He gave her his best puppy-dog look, his glasses slipping down his nose to reveal sad gray eyes. "Do we have to do this today?"

"When else are we going to do it? We're finished with Hogwarts and eventually our parents will figure it out when we move in together. We have to do this."

Scorpius sighed and looked away.

"We agreed to do this," she added softly.

"I know," Scorpius answered, meeting her gaze.

"And if they don't like we'll run away together to the continent like we've always talked about. We'll tell my dad we're off to get married in Rome and honeymoon in Paris and not necessarily in the order and see how he likes it then."

A wild look of fear flickered across Scorpius' face at those words but Rose ignored it. Her father's bark was far worse than his bite.

She took his hand and gave it a tug. "Now come along. We don't want to miss the train."

* * *

ii

Rose stared down at the blue line and felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She was certain it must be nerves or her overactive imagination but looking at the small plastic stick, it was hard to believe that.

She was nineteen years-old, a low-level clerk at Gringotts, unmarried, and living in a tiny flat in one of the dodgier parts of Muggle London. Rose loved her life, as it was, with all its messiness and adventures. She wasn't ready for that change, she wasn't ready to be settled and responsible and to give up her pub crawls and nights that stretched into the mornings.

Looking over at Scorpius as he paced back and forth, she didn't need to ask if he felt the same. And for one mad moment, she didn't care.

He looked up and met her gaze.

"Did you send the owl? It would have been quicker if you'd gone yourself," she said, not letting him answer. "It's an owl, it could get lost or eaten or who knows. How long ago was it?"

"Rose, listen," he pleaded, taking her hands in his. "Listen, no matter what happens, I'll support you and take care of you."

The nausea came back.

"We'll get married. I have money, of course. We'll buy a nice cottage in Chudley by your parents if you want." His voice rose in pitch at the last sentence, likely imaging her father's reaction to the news.

"I'll take care of you."

Rose shook her head, pulling away. She wanted to run, to hop on her broom and fly far away from here and plastic sticks and little cottages.

"Rose?"

She moved towards the window, tempted to grab her broom and go when she saw her small farm owl approach on the horizon, parcel tied to its leg. It would all be over soon - one way or another

* * *

iii

He loved it when she wore her hair down so she had, only pulling it back so it wouldn't get tangled if they were traveling by broom. He hadn't told her how he would arrive, just when.

"You look lovely, dear. Stop fussing," the mirror told her as she toyed with her dark curls.

"I'm not fussing," she answered but dropped her hands all the same. With one last appraising look to mirror, she picked up her shawl and bid it good night. She was off to meet her future.

Tonight, her relationship was going to the next level. After four years together and all the ups and downs that had come with it, they were finally ready. They both had good jobs, their parents had finally learned to accept their relationship, and they had their own money in the bank. More importantly, however, their goals and plans had aligned and they were ready to take this step together.

She had told him about the Art Deco-inspired silver and sapphire ring she had seen and he had told her to be ready tonight by seven. Scorpius hadn't told her where they were going but he had suggested she bring a shawl and where something she could wear at a nice restaraunt. Just for the occasion she'd bought a new pair of heels, a slinky black dress, and bits of lace so skimpy it was pointless to call them knickers.

Sitting daintily on the overstuffed armchair nearest the window, she smoothed her skirts and folded her hands in her lap as she waited. Tonight, the next chapter of her life would begin.

* * *

iv

"Marry me."

The words were whispered against into her hair, so soft, Rose thought for a moment that she had imagined them. She pulled away from Scorpius, sitting up in bed, not bothering to cover herself as she stared down at him.

"Really?"

He had the good grace to pull his gaze away from her breasts, meet her eyes ever-so-briefly, before looking down at the sheets.

"Because three years ago, when we had spent months talking about marriage, and I thought we were both ready it turned out I was wrong."

"Rose-"

"And I waited that entire night for you to come home. Literally, the entire night."

"If you woul-"

"I called St. Mungo's. I called your parents. I called my parents. Do you know how embarrassing it was to see my Uncle after I called him and asked that he file a missing person report as soon as he could?"

"I'm -"

"But you weren't actually missing. And when I saw him again, he, my parents, and - thanks to my cousin James - my entire family, knew what _had_happened. Being stood up is bad enough. Being stood up by your boyfriend of several years and having your entire family know about it is as bad as it gets."

"I'm sorry. I am. And I'll go and apologize to every member of your family if need be."

Rose could only nod her head at this, muttering, "Oh, you will."

"I was scared," he said, his hand coming to rest over hers. "That's not meant to be an excuse, just the truth. I wasn't ready but I am now. I know it's only been a month and if you need time-"

"I do," she said, pulling her hand away and bringing it up to cup his cheek. "I'm not quite ready to trust you yet."

Scorpius nodded at this and she kissed his cheek. She loved him, she had never stopped, but he would have to earn her trust again.

* * *

v

He asked, every few months or so. Sometimes while they were on a date or having a romantic picnic, sometimes while in bed, and once while they were doing the washing up after dinner. He asked several times and her answer was always the same.

Eventually, he stopped. Rose didn't notice it until six months had passed since the last time. While they were walking home one evening with their groceries she had casually joked that he was a few months overdue. He told her the offer was on the table and he'd keep asking if she wanted. There was something brittle in his voice that told Rose her that months of rejection had taken their toll.

Tempted though she was at times, she wasn't going to apologize for that. Nor did he ask her to.

But guilt and stubborn pride would only take them so far. And truth be told, she didn't need him to ask again.

"Wait," she said, stopping as they made their way to the restaurant where they would be meeting his parents for dinner. "There's something I need to tell you."

Scorpius looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"On the contrary, I just, I have something I need to tell you." Glancing down at their joined hands, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old. You are my best friend and the only man I think I could ever stand having in my flat for more than a night."

He laughed at that.

"I think you've made me a better person. And I know I've certainly done the same for you," she joked. Rather than laugh, Scorpius gave her a searching look that told her he had guessed at where this speech was headed.

Rose felt her throat tighten as she added, "And I know I'm not the easiest person in the world and I can be difficult and demanding and don't you dare lie," she commanded when he tried to shake his head. "But I really do love you. And I just want to make you as happy as you've made me."

Her voice broke on the last words, choking the rest of her speech. She brushed away her tears, with an embarrassed grin. "Now I know why women don't typically do this."

"Rose-"

Scorpius eyes were bright and she had to force herself to get out that final, important sentence. "Will you marry me?"

The seconds seemed to stretch into hours as he looked at her in surprise and then finally, he gave a small shake of his head and laughed. He pulled her close and kissed her tear-stained cheeks and lips, his voice shaking as he said,"Of course I will."

_Fin_


End file.
